A Teenage Voice, One More Time Wouldn't Hurt!
by talulahbridge
Summary: Prequel to James and the hidden girl; fills in details of the hidden girl and how they met. Short story with no specific plot line other than to fill the gap! How easily does she give in? And why does James fall for her? Lot's of Raunch!
1. Chapter 1

**To my loyal readers and reviewers, this is not the aformentioned sequel James story, which will be on its way soon, but it does fill in the gaps of exactly when/how James and Holly got together. It's quite a raunchy story showing them both as their true selves (with a bit of fluff!!). I just liked the characters so much that I wanted to show their beginning! There are only 5 chapters but please review!**

Holly Weston was secretly a little bit jealous of her best friend standing at the front of the room in the beautiful white dress; all because Rose Weasley had found, and was marrying, the man she was destined to love. It was a man she had known all her life and only fallen in love with recently but it was true love and everyone knew it. However, Holly didn't begrudge her friend her happiness; she had been through a lot to get to the altar and Holly was still ecstatically happy for her. What she was really a little green eyed about was that it was all happening for Rose while Holly was single, yet again, and at the end of the night would be returning to her new, empty home alone.

The two girls had been friends since their first day at Hogwarts when they were only eleven years old and had been through everything together. At school they had shared their deepest secrets with one another; talked about boys together; cried about boys together and even fallen out about boys on occasion too! However their friendship had always weathered any storms and when school was over they had remained as close as ever. Their friendship had continued to strengthen as they met and dated different men, helped each other through the break ups and enjoyed good times along the way too. Rose had always had more trouble with men as she clung to them desperately, trying to force their love and until she had fallen for her childhood friend, Salamander Longbottom, she had always been unlucky in love because of it.

When Rose's heart had been broken because of Sal's ex-girlfriend, Holly had finally moved into the spare bedroom at Rose's house, where she had practically lived anyway. Not only had she found herself becoming even closer to her friend she had also become closer to her vast family who had visited frequently to try and coax her out of her melancholy. One of the visitors she had most enjoyed seeing was Rose's elder cousin and the biggest crush of Holly's school days, James Potter, who had been the most popular boy in school. At just a year older than she and Rose he had been drop dead gorgeous with jet black floppy hair and deep brown eyes, unfortunately though, he had known it.

During their school years he had dated tons of girls; he had sat in the common room snogging them or showed off on his broomstick in front of them by the lake but he had never so much as looked at his cousin's best friend. In the six years they had shared a common room he had barely said two words to her and it was only now that she was getting to know the real James Potter (who still knew he was gorgeous). She had grown out of her crush as she matured and though she still found him attractive and would never turn him down she had turned into a bit of a whirlwind dater herself, much like he was, and for a few years had had the time of her life. Watching her best friend finally find a loving and lasting relationship though had made her see that she wanted to find someone too, someone she could have a meaningful relationship with, and Holly knew that the time to stop being so promiscuous was drawing near.

Quite recently she had met a man called Goran who she had been chatted up by in the Leaky Cauldron; by the end of the night he had been in her bed and for a few weeks they had dated frenziedly. However, it had fizzled out when they realised that wild sex was the only thing they really had in common and though they had hooked up a couple of times since for a bit of nooky Holly now knew she was looking for more than that.

So here she was, at her best friend's wedding, dateless and being quite avidly and obviously stared at by the best man who just happened to be James Potter. She had noticed his peculiar stare when she had reached the bottom of the aisle behind Rose but knew he was actually staring a little further south than her face where her ample cleavage was on show in the fitted pale green robes she wore. Holly smiled when he caught her eye; he winked at her and she found herself feeling quite pleased that she had caught his attention, even though she knew he would only be after one thing. But one last promiscuous evening wouldn't hurt anything; especially if it would satisfy the teenager inside of her who would have done anything to get James Potter to wink at her once. As he continued to stare and smile suggestively she chuckled to herself as she thought it had not taken him very long to get back to his old ways. James, a serial womaniser for many years, had just ended the first serious relationship he had been involved in, which had lasted for almost two years, because the girl had broken his heart by sleeping with another man.

"You may kiss the bride," said the short wizard who was marrying them and everyone began to applaud the happy couple. A few minutes later the handsome James Potter held out his arm to Holly so they could follow the newlyweds up the aisle and out into the garden.

"Might I say you are looking mighty fine today Miss Weston?" he said with a wicked smile as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Any particular part of me?" she chuckled back glancing down at her chest.

"The whole package," he replied knowing exactly what she meant but trying to cover his tracks.

"Well, thank you," she said nodding her head in acknowledgement then she looked him up and down with a cursory glance and added, "I suppose you don't scrub up too bad yourself!"

"Cheers!" he laughed pretending to look hurt.

At the end of the aisle they parted ways and Holly allowed herself a hidden smile at his comment; the teenager inside of her rose again and enjoyed the flattery.

The rest of the day passed quickly as they took photographs, sat down to a four course meal and then started to dance the night away beneath the starry sky of the enchanted marquee ceiling. Throughout the day James kept giving Holly sly glances and curt nods and she smiled back at him feeling the teenage heart in her leap at his attention.

Standing with Dominique she watched on as the happy couple took to the floor for the first dance and chuckled along with her as Salamander struggled to keep up with the steps. She was so busy laughing when he tripped up again that she didn't hear anyone approaching her until she felt a hand slide round her waist and heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Care to dance?" Before she even had time to answer James grabbed her hand and twirled her around in the direction of the dance floor spinning her to face him and pulling her body close against his. He dropped one arm back onto her waist and the other took her hand so they could waltz around the empty parquee floor with the newlyweds. At the closeness of his body Holly felt her heart begin to race but she hid it from him as she put one hand on his chest and danced.

"I must say you have been a fantastic bridesmaid to Rose today Holly," he whispered spinning her around swiftly and then pulling her back against his muscular chest. "Apparently it is my place to thank the bridesmaids on Rose and Salamander's behalf," he continued in a cocky tone.

"In your toast," she laughed seeing a boyish twinkle in his eye.

"Well I thought I'd thank you personally," he whispered in her ear as they continued to slide around the floor.

"All of us?" she joked with an impish grin, "Even your cousins?"

"Well…" he paused and leaned back to eye her up and down before continuing, "…no, I was hoping that I might be able to thank you enough for all of them!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her again suggestively and Holly wanted to drag him off to bed there and then; however, despite her own promiscuous tendencies, she wasn't about to give in to James' charms too easily.

"Oh did you now?" she asked as the song ended and he leaned her over his arm dropping his face close to hers so their lips almost brushed, but when he put her back on her feet she pecked him on the cheek and walked away leaving him alone on the dance floor watching as she wiggled her hips provocatively.

James was hot on her heels and when she reached the chair she intended to sit down on he pulled it out and then said, "Can I get you a drink Holly?"

After she sat down she turned to look up at him demurely. "Yes, thank you," she answered, "vodka and pumpkin juice please."

"Coming up," he said bouncing away quickly in the direction of the bar while Holly watched him go. She had never dreamed that James would ever make a play for her and though she knew it would only be a one night stand her own curiosity told her it could be a very wild one night.

He was back within minutes carrying her drink and his own along with a couple of firewhiskey chasers which he set down on the table between them before sitting down in a chair beside her. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Maybe," he replied, "do I need to?"

"Maybe," she answered demurely fluttering her eyelashes at him as she picked up the shot glass, "but for now you'll have to excuse me," she went on downing the firewhiskey with a tiny wince and then picking up her other drink, "I need to visit the ladies' room!" Then with a small smile and another gentle peck on his cheek she left him sitting alone and swaggered away from him in the direction of the toilets. She knew he was watching her go and when she got to the door she turned back to give him another small smile.

For a few hours she carefully avoided contact with James by talking to various friends and guests always finding excuses to move on every time he caught up with her but she kept offering him sly glances so he knew she was somewhat interested. Eventually people began to peter away from the celebration and Holly decided to get a little fresh air; she left the huge marquee but chanced a glance at James as she reached the door and caught his eye before walking through the linen draped entrance way. He winked at her and then excused himself from the group of people he was talking to as she passed through and he made to follow her out.

Walking down the side of Rose's grandparent's home she headed towards a large oak tree on the edge of the wood which ran beside it. She was feeling a little drunk from all the champagne and vodka and knew James' firewhiskey had not helped either. When she reached the tree she backed herself up against it and closed her eyes for a moment gently breathing in the cool fresh air. The sound of a twig snapping made her open her eyes and peer into the darkness but it was so shadowy beneath the trees she could make out nothing; however a nearby voice reassured her as she realised who it was. "Are you leading me on a wild goose chase?" James asked appearing from the shadows and leaning against the tree next to her.

"No, I was simply getting some air," she answered feeling her heart begin to beat madly again. Being alone like this with James was something she never dreamed would happen to her but she still wasn't going to make it too easy for him.

"And you didn't want me to follow you?" he whispered glancing over at the marquee where Rose and Sal were saying goodbye to more guests.

"Not especially," she lied.

"Well, I'd better be going then," he replied pretending to sound hurt and pushing himself away from the tree.

"Well…seeing as you are here now…you might as well keep me company," she said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked turning back and placing one arm on the tree trunk trapping her against it with his body which was barely a hair's breadth away from her.

She looked up into his face which was only inches from her own and nodded slowly, "Well…it…is a…little lonely," she uttered trying to control the tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"I told you; you wanted me to follow you," he breathed leaning in even closer to her so their chests touched and sliding his free hand up to her waist making her shudder slightly. "Are you cold?" he whispered leaning down until their lips were almost touching.

"No," she murmured feeling her resolve to make him work harder crumble as his masculine odour filled her nostrils and his nose grazed her own.

"So how about that thank you?" he whispered, carefully dropping his lips against hers. With a soft groan she returned the rugged, passionate kiss he then gave her. Their heads moved simultaneously as it deepened and Holly felt James' hand slide down to her bottom which he squeezed gently pulling her closer to his body. When they pulled apart she felt breathless and he was panting but didn't let her go, "Maybe we should…get out of here?" he suggested and though every part of her mind told her she shouldn't give in so easily her body disagreed.

"Maybe," she answered breathlessly bringing her hands up to rest on his chest.

"Only maybe?" he repeated leaning down to give her another passionate kiss. "I was hoping for a yes," he added confidently when they broke apart again. By this point Holly had gone weak at the knees and felt like a love struck school girl trying to hold herself steady and not give away her true desire to rip his clothes off there and then.

"A little too sure of yourself," she answered with a smile, "what makes you think I'm that easy?"

"I don't think you're easy," he answered taking his other hand from the tree and sliding it around her to join the other hand on the small of her back, "you certainly haven't been easy tonight!"

"But you have," she chuckled sliding her fingers along the edges of his waistcoat, "maybe you ought to play a little harder to get!"

"If I played hard to get too though I definitely wouldn't be getting a shag tonight!"

"Says who?" Holly whispered leaning up to give him a quick kiss and then catching him off guard she gently pushed him away with the hands she had on his chest and ran down the hill behind the tree hoping he would follow her. She wasn't disappointed when she reached the stream and heard a rustling noise behind her.

She squealed as he grabbed hold of her waist and spun her to face him, "You little tease!" he growled placing his hands on her bottom again and forcing another kiss on her which she gratefully received. "So…your place or mine?" he asked confidently. "For coffee," he added with a wink when she pretended to put on a look of outrage. She knew that he thought he was betting on a sure thing but he added, "Come on, you have to give me something; at least you know whether you're getting laid tonight or not!"

"And you don't?" she asked.

"Not with you!" he laughed, "I can't tell if I'll be lucky or not! But a coffee wouldn't hurt anything would it?" he finished with a sly wink.

"Well…I know I don't have any…coffee," she said fluttering her eyelashes again.

"Then it's lucky for you I bought a new canister just yesterday isn't it?" he said suggestively.

"Just lucky for me?" she grinned.

"Shall we?" he said with a cocky smile.

"I'll…see you there," she answered knowing she was going to make him sweat for a few minutes before she turned up at his door.

"As you wish Madame," he joked stepping back and offering a low bow before he fixed her with a stare; turning on the spot,swiftly he left her alone in the darkness by the waterside.

Holly took a deep breath and waited a while before apparating to his flat; she bided her time throwing pebbles into the water feeling like a teenage schoolgirl getting giddy about her first kiss. She knew this was going to happen now, and so did he, and she was totally excited by the prospect. After the longest ten minutes of her life she took another deep breath and then apparated to James' door. Her heart pounded as she knocked on it and his footsteps on the other side seemed to stomp to the beat of it. When he opened the door he leant against the frame with one elbow and ruffled his hair, "I thought you might have changed your mind!" he said with a grin.

"I didn't want you to feel too sure of yourself; there are plenty of other places I could get a coffee!" she replied nonchalantly as she slipped under his arm and into the flat. James turned around and closed the door of the flat as she took the liberty of sitting down then he walked into the kitchen.

"One lump or two?" he asked before heading in to make the drinks.

However he had only just lit the ring beneath the kettle when he heard the door swing open behind him and Holly whispered, "Er…James, I forgot…I don't really like coffee."

At the sound of her voice he turned to face her and his jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: oops! Soryy about posting first chapter twice!! Here's the second one again!!!**

James' eyes cast over her as she stood in the doorway of his kitchen wearing only a black strapless lace bra with a matching thong and the strappy sandals she had worn for the wedding. She had released her hair from the twisted knot it had been pinned up in and now it fell in waves over her shoulders adding to her sultry look. Resting one hand against the door jamb she held her wand in the other which she gave a little wave in the direction of the kettle and extinguished the flames beneath it. The determined looking girl then turned the wand on James and with sharp, casual flicks she unbuttoned his shirt and trousers while smiling at him seductively. He remained glued to the spot as she waved the wand again and thrust the shirt over his shoulders before pointing it at his trousers which fell to the floor around his feet.

"You didn't want me to be too sure of myself?" he laughed cockily and from her place between the doorframe Holly smiled.

"I can leave if you like," she replied turning to flash her bare bottom at him and pretending to head for the door. James however jumped out of his trousers and bounded across the kitchen quickly; grabbing hold of her waist and spinning her to face him, he eyed her hungrily and then thrust his lips against hers kissing her furiously.

Flinging her arms around his neck she returned the kiss and jumped up; he caught her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his hips and hung on tightly. They continued kissing feverishly as they made their way to the bedroom knocking over a few items from the tops of shelves and drawers on the way. Once outside his room James backed her against the closed door and started to bite and kiss her neck roughly; she responded by pulling his hair and holding his head in place and he groaned. While fumbling with the doorknob James returned his lips to hers and Holly let out a short squeal as they fell through the door and landed on the floor, she on her back and he between her legs.

She had felt his need to have her for a few minutes now and as he made to pick her up she tugged him back down and reached out to grab hold of him between the legs. As his face reached hers again he whispered, "You're a saucy little minx, Holly Weston," and then after another kiss he added, "who'd have thought? You were always so sweet and innocent at school and look at you now; on your back with your legs spread wide wearing saucy underwear and high heels!" He swerved the slap she aimed at his face but her cheeky smile told him she wasn't offended by the comment.

"I was just a girl then," she remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

"And now you're definitely a woman," he said hungrily sliding one hand deftly beneath her and unclasping the bra which he pulled off with his teeth and discarded beside them so he could plunge his head into her large breasts. She giggled as he put a hand on either side of them and crushed his head between them with a groaning sound. "And what a woman!" he added as he lifted it up and then she moaned deeply as his thumbs suddenly grazed her nipples. At the sound of her pleasure he continued to rub them, gently at first, but then he tested the water by tweaking one a little harder and when her response was a deeper groan he lifted his lips to one and began to nibble it. He fumbled with his own black underwear when she sought out his throbbing penis again and managed to discard them quickly so she could reach him freely.

In her wildest teenage fantasies she had always imagined that the virile James Potter would be well endowed and she was not disappointed when her hand closed over his naked cock and she bit her lip when he moaned gutturally at her sliding touch. Pulling him closer she began to rub it against the sheer material guarding his intended goal and within minutes one of his hands had slipped down and wrenched it away from her body in one sleek rip. He pushed himself closer to where he wanted to be but the now naked Holly pushed against his weight and rolled him over onto his back where she straddled him within seconds. She fell on top of him swiftly as he plunged into her with another deep moan; he had been building up to this all day and the feeling was intensified by his extreme, built up desire. His hands reached up to hold and caress her breasts again as she rose and fell above him echoing his moans with her own and timing it perfectly so that every time he was ready to explode she lifted herself away.

By the third time he was extremely frustrated and with an impish grin she leapt to her feet and dived for the bed where he quickly joined her and flipped her over so she was face down on it. She squealed deliciously when he fell on top of her and then groaned deeply when he thrust himself deeper and deeper inside of her for only a few seconds more before crying out loudly and the freezing in mid air as he savoured the climax running through his body. "You…" he whispered in a panting breath, "are…one…wicked…woman…but I like it!" he added lifting himself from above her and dropping down on the bed at her side. He rolled her over to face him and she laughed raucously as he leaned over to kiss her once more; this time however, he was tender and it surprised her as she had always expected James to be finished once he had got what he wanted. The kiss also lasted longer than she had anticipated and when it was over he rolled his body away and clambered under the covers of the bed lifting them up and beckoning her to join him.

"You mean you're not going to turf me out of here now you've had your wicked way with me?"

"Well that wouldn't be very polite now would it?" he replied with an impish smile, "and my mother always taught me to be polite! It's only good manners to offer you another go when the sun comes up!"

"Offer me another go?" she shrieked sitting up but not joining him under the covers, "Who said I wanted one?"

"Surely once is not enough?" he laughed.

"Oh…? Isn't it?" she replied, "I think once is plenty, James Potter!"

"What's the matter, am I too much for you?" he chuckled raising his eyebrows.

"No!" she answered adamantly, "But you are far too sure of yourself!"

"Me?" he shrieked reaching out to grab her waist and lifting her into the bed, "I was only making the coffee; you were the one standing half naked in my kitchen doorway."

"And coffee was the only thing you had on your mind when you invited me back here was it?" she goaded.

"Of course!" he replied as she finally slipped herself under the covers and sat up.

"Bollocks!" she shrieked back at him.

"Well…it is the best man's prerogative and duty to bed the chief bridesmaid isn't it? I was only doing what was expected of me!" he chuckled and she reached up to slap him again but he grabbed hold of her wrists before she reached him and he added, "well what's your excuse for accepting the coffee then?"

"You were a sure thing James! An easy lay!" she laughed, "I was definitely going to get some if I came back here!"

"You little hussy!" he chortled pushing her down into the bed with the wrists he still held and surprising her once more with another soft and tender kiss.

"You surprise me James," she said when he moved his head back but maintained his position leaning gently over her; she had known girls who had slept with him before and knew that even those who spent the night did not enjoy any post coital intimacy.

"Oh?" he replied. "Because I was better than in your dreams?" he went on cockily while simultaneously pinioning her arms to the bed so she could not attack him again.

"No!" she answered sternly. "You've never been in my dreams," she lied and he eyed her suspiciously. "No, I just expected to be ceremoniously dumped on the front doorstep or at least had your back turned on me when we were through!"

"And where would be the fun in that?" he answered, "you're a feisty little minx, Holly; and you may not be interested in another go but I'm certainly willing to give it a try!"

"And I'm the minx?" she replied attempting to lift her arms from his fast grip.

"Hey," he began lifting his body from hers and freeing her arms, "you are free to go whenever you like; no one will try to stop you…too much!" he finished lifting up the covers for her and wiggling his eyebrows as he caught sight of her naked body beneath them.

"Well…" she mused knowing full well that he knew she was going nowhere, "I suppose it is getting rather late, or should I say early?" she added glancing at a clock on the bedside drawers which said two thirty. "What harm could it do to bed down here and get off in the morning?" she finished trying to sound nonchalant.

"None at all!" he replied leaning back over her and giving her another gentle, sensual kiss where their lips barely touched but allowed electricity to flow through them; she moaned a little at it and then opened her eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow beside her and lifted his arms above it. Pretending to reposition the sheets Holly lifted them up to get a good view of his naked body again but he caught her and laughed raucously so with a short huff she turned her back on him. Positioning her head comfortably on the pillow she allowed herself to replay the events of the day and especially the last hour in her mind. James Potter had been as satisfying a shag as she had imagined he would be but much more attentive and tender than she had expected, especially when the sex was over. The girls she had listened to had all been conquests before his relationship with Annemarie Watson and after this experience with him she was suddenly beginning to believe his cousin who said he had changed a lot in the last few years.

The early morning sunshine woke James the next morning as it streamed through his open curtains. Lifting one arm to shield his eyes he used the other to search out his wand which he pointed at them until they were closed. He then turned over in his bed and reached out a hand to the pretty girl sleeping peacefully beside him resting it gently on her shoulder. She stirred a little and moaned softly and James found himself shushing her back to sleep while he curled himself around her warm body and closed his eyes. She smelled sweet and he started to drink in her odour as he thought over the previous day. He had spent the last few weeks mourning the loss of his first serious girlfriend and had decided on the eve of his best friend's wedding that he needed to get over her and move on. The couple of girls he had attempted to chat up recently had turned into disasters and the final one at Salamander's stag party had shown him that he had to get back to his old ways when he used to be very good with the ladies. And what more perfect a time than at a wedding where there would be lots of single ladies he could dance with and seduce the way he always used to do.

In the last year he had got to know the girl in his bed quite well, even though he had known her since their school days, but James had never thought of her as anything other than Rose's friend. However, when he had seen her walking down the aisle behind his cousin in figure hugging robes which accentuated her ample cleavage, he had seen Holly Weston in a whole new light and was almost unable to take his eyes off her for the rest of the day. Of course she had not been his easiest prey as she knew him and his womanising ways well, both from their school days and beyond; but he remembered suspecting she had been into him at school and had hoped that he might stir up some old feelings. She had evaded him on and off all day but made it quite clear she was not averse to his attention and he had seized his opportunity when she had flashed him the briefest look as she headed out of the wedding marquee and down to the river. The secluded wood and star filled skies had given him the advantage and he had used his most seductive ways to get her into his bed, where he wanted her.

She was actually the first woman he had slept with since his split with Annemarie and what a time she had given him! Expecting her to be a little shier when it came to sex than her personality made her out he had been shocked when she appeared almost naked in his kitchen doorway. It was just like his old days and they were shagging on the bedroom floor within minutes. Before, however, when the sex was over he would have encouraged his conquest to leave; this time though he had surprised both himself and her by inviting Holly into his bed for the night. Being in a relationship had taught him about intimacy and though his initial intention had only been to shag the girl quickly and let her go; afterwards he had found himself wanting to kiss her more gently and tenderly and hoping she would still be there when he woke up. He replayed their passionate sex in his head as he drifted back into unconsciousness with one arm draped over her waist and his head nuzzled in the back of her neck.

Holly awoke to feel something hard pressing against her bottom and it took her a few minutes to remember where she was and who she was with. Then it all came flooding back to her, James Potter staring avidly at her; James Potter chatting her up; James Potter trying to get her drunk; James Potter kissing her in the darkness of the wood; James Potter shagging her senseless… and then, James Potter beckoning for her to stay in his bed for the night. She then realised that it was James Potter's warm and sleeping body which was curled up around hers gently breathing into her neck while his arm looped her waist and his morning hard on pushed up against her with no agenda.

It was certainly not how she had expected the night to turn out and especially not how she had expected the morning to, even after agreeing to go home with him. She replayed the night again in her head while listening to his rhythmic breathing and could not deny that it had been an enjoyable way to both end a night and start a morning. She heard him stir and felt his hold on her tighten as he sighed into her neck and pushed himself harder against her, "And what might I be able to do for you?" she asked brightly as his hand slid from her waist to her breast which he started to massage gently.

"Hmmm?" he groaned and then his hand shot back as he came round and realised who he was with.

"Don't stop on my account," she teased knowing he was probably as surprised as she was to be waking up in such a position given his usual morning after technique, "it was you who said you wanted another go!" Then she lifted his hand back up to where it had been and felt him relax as he massaged it again and gently caressed her nipple until she moaned.

He was slow and tender this time, in complete contrast to the night before, and he took his time to kiss her neck, back, shoulders and eventually her lips slowly and sensually as he carefully rolled her onto her back and slid between her legs. He did not push or force himself in any way other than gently rubbing himself against her as he kissed her bare breasts and sucked her erect nipples. He used his fingers first to tenderly bring her to a climax before slowly taking her with a deep motion which made them both groan. He had a gentle manner and moved almost silently above her until with one last deep thrust he moaned loudly and then paused in mid air staring intently into her eyes. The look he gave her surprised Holly again as she didn't just see lust, as she had expected; instead he looked as if he genuinely cared. Then with another startling gesture he dropped to his elbows and started to kiss her gently while smoothing her hair from her face.

When he moved he didn't speak but laid on his side in the bed next to her gazing intently at his fingers which he stroked up and down her curvaceous waist and hips. On a whim she lifted one hand to tousle his wild hair and he sighed softly.

"You definitely weren't what I was expecting Holly Weston," he sighed, "…in a good way, I mean," he added hastily.

"Touché," she replied with a grin.

They lay as they were for a while longer, neither one speaking or moving, he tracing his fingers along her body and she messing with his thick untamed hair; eventually however, they both knew someone would have to move. "I…I should…go," she finally whispered hating to break the moment but knowing she needed to get home and then to the Burrow to collect her things from the wedding day.

"A-ha," he replied sounding a little disappointed but it was still a couple more minutes before they moved. His touch was so gentle and she was reluctant to leave it but with a sigh she sat up and then swung her legs out of the bed as James dragged himself into a sitting position and watched her. Using his dress shirt to cover her nakedness she made a trip to the bathroom and collected her dress which was out on the living room couch then she took it back into the bedroom where James had pulled on some loose trousers and was locating her black underwear on the floor.

"And just what am I supposed to do with these?" she said with a mock stern voice as he handed her the torn thong with a sheepish look on his face, "It's a good job this dress is long!"

"Sorry," he replied looking like a naughty schoolboy with a cheeky grin. "I owe you a pair?" he added sheepishly as she looked through chiding eyes and began to dress in the clothes she could still put on. After sliding her feet back into the strappy shoes she had worn Holly dropped the torn underwear into his bin with a smile and then walked into the living room of the flat. James followed and then escorted her to the main door of the flat with one hand gently placed against her waist.

He opened the flat door for her and they both jumped when they saw Salamander Longbottom standing on the other side of it, "Morning James…Holly," he said with a grin, "now I see why the floo was closed!" he chuckled. "Excuse me," he added slipping past the now slightly pink Holly and into the flat he had, until the previous day, shared with James. As he passed by he winked slyly at his friend and received a playful punch on the arm for it.

James waited until Sal had disappeared into his old room before turning to face the now sheepish looking Holly who was still standing in the doorway. "So…" he began taking hold of her hand, "I had…fun," he finished looking into her eyes.

"Me too," she nodded, "it was…unexpected," in more ways than one, she thought as she laughed up at him but her chuckle faded when he leaned slowly down towards her and closed his eyes as his lips opened against hers. The kiss was brief but delicate and Holly almost stumbled as they pulled apart but she managed to steady herself before he noticed.

It was at that moment that Salamander reappeared with his suitcase for his honeymoon and on his way to the fireplace to floo back out he called out, "Holding off sinner's walk Holly?" and chuckled.

"Piss off Sal!" she yelled turning a delicate shade of pink again.

"Ignore him," James laughed liking the feistiness that had come out in her.

"I'll…see you around," she chuckled, "better get home and put some knickers on!" James laughed cheekily at her and she smiled as he patted her bottom then she gave him a shy grin before turning on the spot and instantly disappearing from view, leaving James feeling a little bit deflated.

"Bit of a cliché isn't it?" Sal asked as James closed the door, "Bedding the chief bridesmaid?"

"Well I don't want to let down my reputation do I?" he replied with a laugh.

"We did wonder when the two of you had disappeared!" Sal went on, "Even though she made it tough for you we knew it would happen, she's the female version of you!"

"What does that mean?"

"Well you know, Holly's a bit of a player like you!" Sal explained, "the perfect one night stand! Won't be stalking you for weeks on end like they usually do!"

"Good," James answered but in his head he strangely found himself disagreeing with what he had said out loud. He had quite enjoyed waking up to his cousin's best friend and was secretly a little disappointed that she had left with a 'see you around.' James suspected there was a little more to her than met the eye and after the wild sex they had shared the night before he realised that he might not be averse to having a second night stand with Holly Weston.


	3. Chapter 3

"Another glass?" James asked the attractive girl he was sharing a booth with in the Leaky Cauldron and without waiting for a reply he emptied the contents of the wine bottle into her freshly drained glass.

"Thank you," she said shyly quickly taking a sip and looking across the table at him. She was much quieter than the girls he usually chatted up at the bar and he was struggling to hold up a conversation with her. He remembered Penelope Corner from Hogwarts where she had been his older cousin's shy friend, always keeping her head down and behaving in a prim and proper manor. He had been surprised when she had taken up his offer of a drink on the quiet Tuesday evening in the bar as he had known she would be aware of his reputation with women and what was forefront on his mind when he spoke to her. However she had joined him at the booth and accepted his drinks so he had tried his best to entertain her.

"So…" he began suggestively desperate to get out of the bar and the uncomfortable situation with or without her, he had hoped the alcohol might free her up a bit but it had had no such effect. "Shall we…go somewhere else…for a drink?"

"Like where?" she asked naively glancing around the bar as if to say 'Can't we get one here?' and he raised his eyebrows suggestively so she added, "Oh." He sighed at her thinking, 'could it really be this difficult?' He was about to give up when she surprised him and said, "Okay." Rising to his feet James located her cloak from the pegs in the corner and held it out for her to step into. Then he took hold of her hand and steered her towards the fireplace where they flooed out separately back to his flat.

When she stepped out of the grate he gestured for her to sit on the couch; then he went to a cabinet on the wall from which he extracted two tumblers and a bottle of firewhiskey. "Drink?" he asked and she turned to look at the black bottle he was shaking.

"Oh, not that," she said with a killjoy attitude and James turned to see what else he could offer her.

"Wine?" he tried picking up some huge domed glasses and a bottle of red wine this time.

"Thank you," she replied as he returned to the couch and sat down beside her. Uncorking the bottle he poured out two deep glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

"You can take your cloak off you know!" he said in a joking voice as he leaned forwards to unfasten the ribbon tied at her neck. She looked at his face as he did so and when it fell away James lifted one hand to cup her it before kissing her gently on the lips. It was neither passionate nor tender but it was pleasurable enough and as her tongue eventually joined his and began to echo his movements he gently pushed her back onto the couch so she was laid against the cushions and he was leaning over her.

They stayed in that position for a few moments longer until James pulled away to smile down at her; when he did so she opened her eyes and pushed against his chest. "Should we…should we go…into the bedroom?" she croaked nervously.

"Why?" he asked suggestively leaning back down to kiss her again and sliding his hand up the curve of her waist to one of her small, pert breasts. Penelope jumped at his touch and stopped kissing him so he pulled back and gave her a quizzical stare; she took the opportunity to straighten herself up on the couch so he sat back up himself.

"Shall we?" she coughed still sounding nervous as she nodded her head in the direction of what was actually Sal's old bedroom. Without really giving him a chance to reply she jumped up and held out her hand shyly so he joined her and led her in the direction of his own room. Once inside she closed the door and as James went to light his bedside oil lamp she stuttered, "N…no, I…I prefer the lights…out."

"Okay," he replied slowly turning away from the lamp and peering into the darkness to find her painstakingly removing her clothes and folding them carefully into a pile beside the bed. Part of him wanted to laugh at her as he was used to wrenching away clothes in the throes of passion so it felt already anti-climactic just looking at the pretty brunette standing shyly before him. He then watched in amazement as she approached the bed and turned down his covers, folding them neatly half way down and smoothing out the bottom sheet before she sat on the edge of it; then she slowly slid her feet beneath the covers. Unable to believe how regimentary she was, James was slow at moving and only when she asked quietly, "Aren't…aren't you joining me?" did he even remember what they had come into the bedroom to do.

Hastily removing his own clothes, under which he had no shorts, he discarded them in a heap on his own side of the bed feeling guilty about the mess as he fell onto the sheet she had just smoothed out for him. He leaned across to kiss her but was rebuffed while she reached down to pull the covers over them both; she then fumbled beneath them to remove her underwear which she again folded and put on the bedside table. He bit back a chuckle when she turned to him and said, "I'm ready," then he tried to kiss her again. She accepted and responded to him and he heard a slight moan as he ran his hands over her body; she let him kiss her neck and breasts but kept her hands stoically by her side without making any attempt to touch him.

When he positioned himself between her legs she lifted her knees and finally moved her hands to his back; she gasped once as he thrust himself upon her but then made little other noise as he continued to push. It took him a while to reach a climax and could not tell how she felt as her brief gasps had continued with no more or less vigour throughout the intercourse. When it was over neither of them said another word as he slowly moved back onto the bed and laid face down next to her. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable he turned over to look at her but found she had already closed her eyes and was breathing evenly. Whether she was really asleep or not he could not tell but even if she was faking it he felt quite relieved and rolled over to face away from her as was his usual routine with most one night stands.

He woke early the next morning and stretched as he yawned loudly; rolling over in bed he came face to face with the still sleeping Penelope and the bizarre sexual encounter of the previous evening came flooding back. Being careful not to wake her James slid out of bed and located a quidditch shirt and some baggy trousers which he donned quickly before making his way to the kitchen in search of coffee to wake him up. He sat down on a chair in the living room with the coffee and flicked through the previous day's Prophet, without really taking anything in, until he heard his alarm clock ringing in the bedroom. He winced at the loud chiming sound which was usually the only thing that could get him out of bed in the mornings and sighed when he heard it stop and realised Penelope was now awake.

While waiting for her to appear from the bedroom James stared into the flames of the freshly lit fire. Suddenly they turned green and a second later his old flatmate, Salamander Longbottom, stepped out of the fireplace.

"Morning Sal," James said quietly sipping from the deep cup in his hands.

"Morning mate!" he replied, "Sorry to call so early but I left my key for Gringotts in the safe; I haven't been in since the wedding but we could do with a top up now!"

"We," James chuckled, "what's mine is yours when you're married eh? No worries mate; you know where it is!"

Salamander had now been living with Rose for just over a month but James still expected him to come walking out of his bedroom every morning. He had almost reached the kitchen door, where the safe was located, when James' bedroom door slowly creaked open so Salamander stopped and turned to look in its direction. With a shy look Penelope sidled through the open doorway and gasped when she realised that another person was in the room. James jumped to his feet as his friend gave him a wide eyed look and Penelope made her way towards the fireplace with an awkward shuffle where James joined her to say goodbye.

Sal slid into the kitchen but continued to watch the uncomfortable exchange between them from a gap in the doorway, "I'll…I'll see you?" James said, the way he usually did when he was trying to get rid of a girl.

"Y…yes," she answered uneasily, "…and…and th…thank you for…for last night," she added looking sheepishly at her feet and missing the look of bemusement on James' face. He didn't know what to say in response but she did not wait to find out anyway; without even looking back up at his face Penelope jumped into the flames of the fire and threw floo powder into the air.

James was still standing there staring at the flames when Salamander had retrieved his Gringotts key and walked back into the living room. "Penelope Corner?" he laughed raucously, "How on earth did you pull her? In fact why on earth did you pull her?"

"Honestly mate," James replied, "I don't know! The bar was empty and I saw her sat alone so I started talking to her. It was very bizarre but with the beer in me and everything I ended up asking her back here, though I must admit I was shocked when she agreed!"

"I bet that was fun!" he continued laughing

"Don't ask!" James returned rolling his eyes. "She just said thank you for…it…when she left!" he added quietly pulling a face and making his friend fall about with cackling laughter.

"Oh dear Merlin!" he croaked almost choking on the words, "She said thank you?" He was beginning to cry because he was laughing so much and was almost holding his sides to stop himself.

"Get lost!" James returned starting to feel embarrassed that sleeping with someone could cause such a reaction. He had never had such an experience before as he wasn't prone to hooking up with shy girls usually and the fact that his sex life was suddenly so hysterical did nothing to make him feel better. However after a moment of thinking over how she had left and what she had said he joined his friend on the couch and started to laugh too. "Oh you don't want to know," he chuckled glancing over at Sal who looked as if he was waiting for the tale he usually told after another conquest.

"Penelope Corner?" Salamander laughed again as the two men tried to control themselves.

The following Thursday, after a long day at work, James flooed straight to the Leaky Cauldron hoping to find someone to share a drink with. Being married meant that Salamander didn't have as many nights to spare as he used to so now that James was single again he ended up spending most of his nights in the bar seeking out some company. It was quiet when he arrived and a cursory glance showed him there was nobody familiar around so he took a stool at the bar and ordered a lone butterbeer for himself from the aging barman, Tom.

He had been there for only half an hour when a tall, attractive blonde sidled up to him and asked if she could take the seat on his left. He replied with a nod and she sat down whilst introducing herself as Serena. James ordered her a bottle of butterbeer and they began to chat and flirt with each other for a while as the drinks continued to flow.

"James Potter," she whispered in his ear after their fourth drink; she was already slurring a little and he could tell she wasn't used to drinking as much as he was. "I've heard many tales about you," she added.

"All good I hope?" he asked brightly ordering another round from Tom.

"Very," she replied fluttering her eyelashes at him, "very good!" Before Annemarie she would have been exactly his type, big boobs, blonde hair and very little between her ears but she was starting to annoy him somewhat already the way he remembered these airheads had annoyed him when he had initially fallen for Annemarie.

Serena was the fourth woman he had chatted up in the bar during the last few weeks and taken home for a shag; and aside from Penelope they had all been similar to her, in both looks and intelligence. His initial intentions when coming to the pub had been to find a wild woman for a good shag and Serena was clearly intent on the same course of action. However as he sat listening to her jabbering on about inane and insignificant things he found that he could think of nothing worse than ending up with her in his bed. Since being in a relationship James had changed and while his recent one night stands had satisfied his physical needs they had left him feeling quite unfulfilled. He missed the closeness and intimacy of a relationship and though he was not yet ready to trust someone so implicitly again he also knew he couldn't go back to his old ways either.

As he'd pondered all of this Serena had continued to babble on about something which he had not listened to and was now looking at him demurely through her fluttering eyelashes clearly expecting him to suggest that they went somewhere else. Smiling half-heartedly at her he leaned in and said in a slightly standoffish tone, "Serena, it's been nice talking to you but perhaps we should call it a night?" He wasn't quite prepared for her reaction and so did not dodge the resultant slap across his cheek from the girl who had clearly thought she was getting laid. As he sat holding his face and feeling completely shocked she jumped down from the stool and walked away from him with a loud huff heading straight for the floo network. With one last disgruntled stare at James she disappeared from the bar and he felt himself start to laugh at her reaction to being turned down by him. He turned back to Tom who had just brought over the last two bottles he had ordered and with a sigh James took them over to a solitary booth near the back of the pub.

Twirling one of the bottles in his hand and staring at the contents James began to feel lonely again; Serena may have been annoying but at least she had been company for him and he found himself suddenly questioning whether he had made a mistake or not. "James Potter, alone at the Leaky Cauldron; this must be a first!" said a cheeky voice behind him and he lifted his head to look up at the smiling face of Holly Weston. She appeared to be highly amused to see him without any female company and after listening to her comment he had to chuckle about it himself.

"This is what happens when your best friend gets married!" he replied remembering the days when he would at least have had Salamander's company.

"Tell me about it!" she laughed, "Bloody annoying isn't it?"

"You alone too then?"

"It appears so! I just got here and was supposed to be meeting up with Dominique but Tom just gave me this owl she sent," she explained waving a piece of parchment in the air. "Apparently she's held up at work and can't make it! I was just about to head off home instead."

"Would you care to join me?" he asked spontaneously proffering the other bottle of butterbeer with one hand.

"Er…" she started sounding shocked to have been asked, "okay, thanks!" and she dropped into the seat opposite taking the bottle from his hand. "I'd only be going back to an empty house anyway!"

"You make it sound like I'm the lesser of two evils!" he pouted.

"Something like that!" she replied with an impish smile while taking a swig of beer.

"Cheers!" he chuckled and she laughed.

"Is this safe to drink?" she asked after swallowing her first mouthful, "You really shouldn't accept drinks you haven't seen bought; there could be a date rape potion in here!"

"I thought that was only drinks from strangers; what's up don't you trust me?" he asked with a wily look.

"What reason would I have not to trust you?" Holly laughed sitting back and enjoying the witty banter. It was the first time she had seen James since leaving his flat the morning after Rose and Sal's wedding and she was surprised at how comfortable it seemed to be. "So how come you're here alone?"

"I told you, same as you. Best mate married off and my brothers are practically there too!"

"I know that," she smiled, "I meant where's the blonde bombshell you're usually chatting to?"

"She left," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oooh," she crooned in a sympathetic voice. "Struck out did you?" she suggested tilting her head to one side in sympathy and pouting.

"No actually!" he shrieked in reply batting her hand which was on the table, "I blew her out if you must know!"

"Whoa, what got into you?"

"She was annoying me," he answered truthfully with a sigh, "her bubbleheadedness was a complete turn off."

"Merlin James you are growing up!" she laughed.

"Maybe," he replied sincerely, "I don't know; I just kept looking at her and yeah she was stunningly attractive but she was so boring and obvious and…I don't know…I just couldn't stand to be in her company anymore. I mean she might have been a dynamite in bed but it just wasn't worth it."

"Oh James, that was a bit deep for you," she replied with a soft smile.

"I know," he chuckled draining the bottle of butterbeer and indicating to Tom at the bar that he wanted two more without asking Holly if she wanted one or not. "It's happened with most of the girls I've taken home in the last few weeks; I mean yeah the quick shag was satisfying but not really worth the inane babble. I've had my fill of bimbos now and I want to make a bit more of a connection with someone more intelligent instead of just shagging a nymphomaniac." He sighed heavily and reached into his pocket to take out some change for Tom who was hobbling over with two bottles of beer. Holly reached for some money of her own but he shook his head at her as he handed over a few sickles.

"Thanks," she said emptying the first bottle so the barman could clear it away. "So which category do I fit into then?" she asked confidently enjoying that they were at ease with one another but not wanting to ignore the fact that they had hooked up recently.

"What?" he asked quizzically pulling a face of confusion.

"You said most of the girls you've taken home recently so which type of girl was I? A nymphomaniac bubblehead or an intelligent prude?" she laughed at her question as his eyes grew wide.

"Neither!" he returned, "I mean none of those categories."

"So I'm not a nymphomaniac or a bubblehead…but I'm not intelligent or a prude either? Cheers!" she chuckled.

"I never said the intelligent ones were prudes," he answered trying to back track and appearing a little flustered. She could see him squirming under her gaze and chuckled even more as she took another swig of yellow liquid. "How about…a…an intelligent…dynamite?" he tried.

"Hmm," she mused looking up at his flustered face, "a whole new category just for me? I suppose I'm not too offended by that!" she added and he visibly relaxed. "So…a dynamite you say?"

"Definitely," he remarked with a serious face and a nod beginning to play the game, "ten out of ten for effort at least!" he smiled.

"Well thank you," she said demurely forcing herself not to turn pink; it was witty banter but he had obviously thought something of her to even joke about it. "I suppose you weren't that bad either," she went on slowly, "I could give you...an eight."

"Only an eight?" he pouted.

"Well I don't want you getting too confident! The bubbleheads may have rated you higher but then they wouldn't have had the intelligence to see where you could improve!"

"Improve?" he asked curiously.

"There's always room for improvement James!" she laughed and he joined in also enjoying the fact that they could joke about it.

"So have there been any others in my league?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The intelligent dynamite type?"

"Well half of one," he answered sheepishly taking another drink from his bottle to avoid her gaze.

"Half of one?" she replied curiously, "does that mean there's an intelligent nymphomaniac out there somewhere?"

"Not quite," he chuckled.

"Oh…a different type of dynamite then?" but he shook his head. "A…prude?" she asked sounding intrigued that James had even been interested in a girl like that.

"Penelope Corner," he whispered from the corner of his mouth just as she took another swig from her bottle of butterbeer which almost reached James across the table when she spluttered it back out in shock.

"Vic's friend Penelope?" she choked covering her mouth with her hand and coughing as her eyes watered, "I bet that was…er…organised!"

"You're not kidding," James chuckled, "she turned down the covers and folded all her clothes neatly before we did anything."

"Oh Merlin," Holly giggled attempting another swig from the bottle.

"She wouldn't even take her underwear off until she was under the covers and in the morning she said…thank you," he added sheepishly. This time Holly managed to catch herself before she spat the liquid back out and with a vast amount of effort was able to swallow it before she laughed again.

"Oh James, how on earth did you end up taking her home?"

"I don't know really; I suppose I was looking for a change. I mean she's attractive and I remembered her being prim and proper at school but I guess I thought she might have grown out of it; I was wrong."

"So your forage into the world of intelligent women didn't quite get off to the best start then?"

"Not really," he chuckled looking her straight in the eye and then in a cocky voice he added, "I suppose I just need to fish out the intelligent dynamites don't I?" She looked at him with a wily look and then laughed.

They continued to chat for a few more hours, not realising how late it was getting until Tom started to blow out the candles around the bar. For years he had kept the Cauldron open until the last customer left but in the last few months his age had caught up with him and he had called time on week nights at half past eleven. As they talked James had carried on ordering bottles of butterbeer whenever their current ones were empty but Holly had insisted on paying for some of the rounds and James had eventually relented. They had discussed everyday things like work, their best friends' marriage and James' vast family and were still relaxed and comfortable in each others company.

Making his way towards them with a slow shuffle Tom said in a gravely voice, "I'm sorry you two, but even if you have been my best customers all night, I'm afraid it's chucking out time!" They smiled up at the aging man and simultaneously drained the contents of their last bottles. With a sigh Holly stood up; she had enjoyed talking to her companion; James was good company.

"How about a coffee back at my place?" James suddenly blurted, not wanting to lose her company just yet.

"Haven't we already been there and got the t-shirt?" she chuckled.

"I meant actual coffee!" he laughed back. "In a real cup and everything! Come on," he goaded, "the night is young and we only have two empty homes to go back to!"

She looked up at him slyly but had to admit that she didn't feel like going home alone just yet, "Okay!" she added brightly.

"Great," James replied enthusiastically as he jumped to his feet. "Come on," he added dropping a few more sickles on the table for Tom and then like an excited child he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the fireplace where they flooed out.

After telling Holly to make herself comfortable James walked into the kitchen and set about making two cups of coffee with his wand. He heard the door swing open and looked over to see her standing there, "What, no sexy underwear this time?" he joked pointing his wand at the flames beneath the kettle he had just placed on the range.

"I thought you only wanted a coffee?" she replied with a frowning glare.

"I did, I did," he chuckled pretending to cower under the glare, "I just wouldn't complain if we drank it in less clothing!"

She knew he was joking by his demeanour and so replied with a twinkle in her eye, "I couldn't do it anyway, you ruined my last pair of good knickers!"

"Oh…yeah," he answered sheepishly, "I forgot that I still owe you those!"

"I think I'll live James," she laughed.

"But how will you blow away the next man who takes you home?" he continued wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I'll just have to find another way!" she chortled in reply as he started to pour out two cups of coffee into two deep bowl sized mugs, one of which he passed over to her. "I could always present myself knickerless!" she chuckled and he raised his eyebrow at her. They headed back into the living room without another comment and sat down in the two chairs facing each other where they struck up another conversation which lasted until the early hours of the morning. It was more easy conversation about their school days and childhoods and speculation on when Rose and Salamander might deliver James' grandparents their next great grandchild; and whether Victoire and Teddy would beat them to it.

As talk turned to Victorie Holly began to tease him again about shagging Penelope Corner so James turned his wand on her and whispered, "Rictusempra."

She burst into fits of giggles and grabbed hold of her sides as the tickling sensation attacked her body and when he lifted it she chided, "Now that was naughty!" Her eyes sparkled at him as she spoke and he realised just how much fun she was to be around. He had enjoyed the whole night since she had joined him at the bar and felt a little deflated when she yawned and said she would have to go home to bed. Part of him was suddenly tempted to ask her to stay in Sal's old bedroom just so she would be there to talk to in the morning but he stopped himself realising that it wasn't really appropriate.

He stood up like a gentleman and walked her to the fireplace where they stood and faced each other, "So," Holly began with a demure look on her face, "is this where I say thank you?" she added softly doing an almost perfect imitation of Penelope Corner before bending over and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Get lost!" he shrieked knocking her shoulder but grinning broadly; he liked her sense of humour and the way she was sarcastic without causing offence.

"Sorry," she gasped trying to recompose herself and present a more serious face, "I couldn't help it! But seriously, I won't say thank you but I did have fun tonight…and this morning!" she added glancing at the clock above the mantle which read almost four thirty, "And that was without a shag!"

He chuckled as she smiled and he noticed how pretty it made her look, "Yeah me too," he replied, "we should do it again sometime; two dumped friends searching out companionship on a mid week evening!"

"Sounds like a plan," she chuckled without even thinking about it; she realised it would be fun to spend more time with James especially as she had so much of it on her hands at the moment. "How about next Thursday?" she suggested. "At my place? But not until the marrieds have gone to bed; shall we say nine o clock?" she laughed loudly and he nodded.

"Thursday, your place, it's a date!"


	4. Chapter 4

The raven haired auror barely had a minute to himself over the following week but in the few snapshots he did get he found his mind wandering back to the hours of fun he had had with Holly. She had been so easy to talk to and there was no awkwardness at all about the fact that they had slept together the previous month; in fact it had actually become one more thing for them to joke about. In truth James rarely felt awkward around his conquests because he barely took the time to talk to them afterwards anyway, but they were usually uncomfortable around him when they were angry that he had not flooed them afterwards. However he did remember that Holly herself was a bit of a player and had obviously not expected any contact with him after their encounter either so there was nothing to cause any embarrassment anyway. It was another thing he liked about her; she obviously wasn't the clingy type and she had appeared to enjoy his company as much as he had enjoyed hers. He had never really had a close female friend before, apart from his cousins, but he was suddenly hoping that he and Holly might spend more time together, as friends. They had crossed paths a few times in the auror department where she also worked but not on a daily basis and when they had exchanged pleasantries no one else in the office had batted an eyelid as they knew James cousin was her friend.

By Thursday evening he was quite excited about visiting her and he found himself unconsciously thinking about what to wear. He had decided to take a gift which he was hoping would appeal to her sense of humour and had managed to find half an hour during lunch to apparate out of the office into muggle London and get what he wanted. Leaving work at almost nine o clock he didn't even have time to change as he grabbed the small brown package from his desk and headed to the atrium. He apparated to the front door of Holly's flat and knocked, not wanting to assume she wouldn't mind if he flooed straight in.

"I was expecting you to floo," she said as she opened the door wearing casual running trousers and an oversized quidditch shirt, "come in."

"Thanks," he replied stepping over the threshold and realising how attractive she was even in her most relaxed attire. She had her long dark waves pulled back into a messy knot with tendrils hanging down here and there, some of which were tucked away behind her ears. He had to resist the sudden urge he got to brush a couple of strays from her face and instead held out the small package he had brought. She eyed it curiously as she took it from his hands and began to pull on the thin string holding it together.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something I thought you might…need," he chuckled cheekily taking a seat on her sofa while she took a chair opposite and curled her legs up in it. He watched the look on her face change from curiosity to understanding and she glanced at him with a wily look. "Well I did owe you!" he chuckled as she held up the very tiny piece of triangular material with elasticated strings attached. "What?" he asked boldly.

"Where on earth did you get these from?" she laughed stroking the garish pink fur on the front of them, "Do you really expect me to wear these?"

"Of course! I was expecting a fashion show!" he chortled. Seeing the wicked look in his eyes she threw them across the room at him and he caught them with a chuckle. "They won't fit me there isn't enough material here," he continued holding up the furry triangular front and gusset before dropping them onto a small table beside the sofa.

"You're overly confident about yourself aren't you?" she retorted with a grin and they both continued to laugh. This was what James liked about her, they could have a good laugh about things without there being an agenda and he felt relaxed about it.

"So," she asked, "coffee or butterbeer?"

"Beer I think," he replied, "thanks," and then he watched her walk away into the kitchen.

Working their way through a small crate of butterbeer they nattered late into the night again. Holly listened patiently as he talked about his relationship with Annemarie and how it had hurt him and he explained that he didn't yet feel ready to trust someone again so much but that he still missed the intimacy a relationship gave.

After an hour of talking about her James looked over at his new found friend and said, "Listen to me filling the evening with such depressing talk!"

"James, if you need to talk about it then I'll gladly listen," she smiled, "have you talked to anyone else about it all? Sal? Your parents?"

"No," he answered shaking his head slowly.

"But I bet you feel better now that you have," she said.

"Actually," he started, pausing to think, "you're right, I do, thanks!" he finished draining the contents of the last bottle of beer.

"Hey, I thought it was supposed to be the girl who said thank you?" She began to chuckle at him as she reminded him once more of his encounter with Penelope.

"Shut up!" he replied as she stood up to clear away the empty bottles of butterbeer.

"Looks like we're onto the coffee now," she sighed shaking one of the bottles at him, "sugar?"

"Two thanks," he answered standing up and following her into the kitchen with some of the other bottles.

Holly set the kettle boiling on the stove and then jumped up onto the counter top beside it while James leant against the one opposite and they continued chatting jovially as they waited for the water to boil. When it finished whistling Holly turned her body on the countertop and ducked as she opened the cupboard above her and extracted a bulbous shaped jar. She placed it on the side and turned to close the cupboard but lost her balance on the edge of the worktop and fell with a tiny, "Oh," sound. James leapt gallantly forwards to break her fall and she landed awkwardly in his arms with a giggle, "Think I had a few too many butterbeers!" she chuckled. He laughed at her as she continued to giggle and steadied her onto her feet but they both stopped as they stared into each others' eyes with a curious gaze.

Simultaneously they crushed their lips against each others and began a furious, passionate kiss; wrapping their arms around each other they continued fiercely as their lips started to tingle with the force. After a few moments Holly jumped up and James caught her as her legs swung around his back and locked there; he slid his hand beneath her bottom to hold her up and backed into the countertop. Their lips never parted but she loosened her leg grip and began to hurriedly unfasten the buttons on his shirt. They parted long enough for him to pull her quidditch top over her head but then their furious assault continued as his hands slid up and down her now naked torso. They came to rest on her ample breasts which he massaged gently and he listened to her moan as his thumbs grazed her nipples.

Eventually, the highly aroused James pulled his head back from hers and started to kiss his way down her body to one of the perfectly erect nipples which he began to caress with his tongue. She moaned again as his quick fingers wound their way into her jogging bottoms and began to rub against her now slippery mound. It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around his head and cried out in ecstasy as she crushed it against her bosom. His hands then slowly found their way back to her body as his lips sought out hers again and she kissed him even more ferociously than before.

After a couple of minutes he pulled her bottom so her body was close to his and she felt how hard he was for her. Lifting her gently up he dropped her onto her feet and paused their kiss for a moment as he said in a panting breath, "Shall we…go to the bedroom?"

"Why?" she replied in a delicious tone with a twinkle in her eye. Then grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt at both sides she lowered herself to her knees and then laid down on the floor pulling him with her and lifting her knees on either side of him. "James Potter," she chuckled at the look on his face, "don't tell me you've never had sex anywhere other than a bedroom before!"

"Well, yeah I have," he replied, "I've just never done it on a kitchen floor before."

"Ar…well," she returned biting her bottom lip and touching his nose with one finger, "there's a first time for everything you know!" Then she swiftly pushed his shirt back from his shoulders and James hurriedly removed it before kissing her fast and hard once more. At the same time she shimmied her body to remove the trousers she wore and he copied her taking his underwear with them and kicking them off quickly so he could kiss her again. Suddenly James paused for a moment and Holly thought he wanted to stop but then she saw a glint in his eye and a cheeky smile on his face. "What?" she laughed as he knelt up.

"Nothing," he replied with a chuckle, "I just need to make sure I'm more careful this time!"

She looked quizzically at him for a second and then grinned as he slowly and carefully began to remove her plain, white cotton pants while smiling at her wickedly. When he was finished he repositioned himself between her legs and moved slowly towards her but then he stopped again and she saw a small glint of doubt cloud his eye.

"It didn't change anything last time," she said quietly, "so why should it change anything now?" And without really giving him a chance to refuse she reached up to his neck and pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him furiously again. She arched her back pushing herself towards him so she touched his solid penis and used her other hand to gently push on his bottom and guide him into her. He entered slowly but deeply and they both groaned loudly as he forgot whatever had been about to stop him and picked up speed pushing himself deeper and deeper until finally he released himself with a loud moan and then stopped. Panting loudly he grinned and then laughed as he rolled from above her and laid by her side on the linoleum floor with his arms above his head. "What's so funny?" she asked turning on her side and propping herself up on one elbow.

"Like you said, there's a first time for everything! And now I can say that I've done it on a kitchen floor!"

"And so can I!" she replied.

"You mean you haven't done it in here before?" he asked in surprise, "I thought that was why you wanted to stay here."

"No!" she chuckled, "I just didn't see the point in waiting until we were in the bedroom. Spur of the moment sex is spur of the moment sex!" she went on wiggling her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"You…you didn't mind then?" he suddenly asked in a voice she had never expected to hear from James Potter.

"Yeah I minded loads, couldn't you tell?" she returned sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," he went on, "I've enjoyed spending time with you, it's been…" he paused as he searched for the right words, "…fun and comfortable."

"So?" she asked quizzically.

"So, won't sex change that?" he asked.

"Why should it?"

"Well…it usually does. It's not exactly a secret that I avoid women after sex and I don't exactly get a warm welcome when I do run into them let alone a cosy chat."

"But you didn't avoid me," she pointed out truthfully.

"That's true," he said with a confused expression. "But you're…you're different; you didn't hound me or…or expect me to floo you all the time. We just got on like we always did…actually better than we did."

"Exactly, so why should it be any different this time? I know you don't want a relationship just now and neither do I," she lied, "have you never heard of a fuck buddy before?"

"A what?" he asked.

"A fuck buddy," Holly returned brightly, "a mate who you sometimes have sex with. No strings, no relationship drama, just a good shag every now and then…or a good chat if that's all we need!"

"Are you serious?" James went on with wide eyes sitting up and turning to stare at her.

"Why not? You said we get on well and have fun as mates; so what if we sometimes have sex too? I mean we both enjoy it and…what?" she asked when she saw the strange look on his face.

"And…and you'd be okay with that?"

"Why not? The sex is pretty amazing, I suppose I could up you to a nine! But why let it ruin a budding friendship? We have a lot in common now our best mates are married to each other and we both have a bit more spare time on our hands being single! You've made it clear that you need time to trust again but you want a bit more than random one night stands in the meantime, it's the best of both worlds. This way we both get something out of it and there'll be no nasty surprises! We can just call on each other for a buddy…or a fuck whenever we need it! No ties means we can date other people but we've always got a back up if it's disappointing!"

"I think I've just found the perfect woman!" he laughed getting to his feet and helping her up, "But you're right, I've never felt awkward around you because we were both into the idea of it just being a one night thing, and I don't feel awkward now either," he chuckled picking up their discarded clothes and passing hers over. "Hanging out with you is just like being with a good mate."

"Except this one you can shag on the kitchen floor!" she guffawed as she pulled the quidditch top back over her head.

"Well yeah," he laughed, "that's a good a reason as any to have a mate!"

"Shall we have that coffee now then?" she asked him as if they had only just walked into the room.

"Cheers," he said when she handed over a steaming mug a few minutes later and they both walked back into the living room to enjoy their drinks.

"Well I'm afraid I'm off to bed," Holly announced standing up when they had finished the mugs, "I need my beauty sleep! You can stay if you like but there's no pressure!" she continued with a wink while pulling at the bottom of the quidditch shirt which didn't quite cover her pert bottom.

"No, I should go," he returned standing up and heading over to the fireplace.

"Okay," she replied with a yawn walking over to say goodnight.

"Don't you dare say thank you!" James laughed as she approached and she smiled at him.

"Would I?" she asked slyly. "Well I'll say…goodnight instead! Drop me an owl if you need a shag," she chuckled while stifling another yawn.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied giving her a quick peck on the lips and patting her bare bottom with one hand, "soon!"

When he had disappeared Holly headed straight to bed and climbed in still wearing the oversized shirt and feeling satisfied with her decision. She had lied about not wanting to be in a relationship just yet but she knew better than to let herself fall for James Potter, especially when he was still hurting. She enjoyed his company and he was a good shag so why not have a little bit of fun for a while? She knew it wasn't going to last forever but it would be good while they were both free agents and he was definitely one of the best men she had slept with for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost a week before James' head appeared in the flames of Holly's floo network and called her name. "Hi," she said brightly from her chair where she had been curled up reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

"Can I come over later?" he asked a little sheepishly. "I'm off out with Sal for a couple of butterbeers after work but He'll be ready for bed at ten so I was thinking maybe…ten thirty?" he continued wincing slightly as he was unsure of how she would take the suggestion. He had contemplated the idea all week since their encounter at her flat but in the cold light of day he wasn't sure that the 'fuck buddy' idea was as serious as it had seemed at the time. However when Sal had suggested they go out for a drink James had remembered how early he now called time on their outings and thought he would broach the subject with Holly, the worst she could say was no.

"No problem," she replied with a smile. She too had wondered if he had taken her seriously or not the previous week and could tell by the look on his face that James had had his doubts. She was pleased he had decided to call on her again and though she didn't know which part of the 'fuck buddy' system he wanted yet she did know that she would enjoy either or, with him. "I'm off to Rose's anyway while Sal's out so I'll floo back here for ten thirty."

"Great," he replied with a cheeky grin as he turned his head to leave the flames.

"Am I…to expect a friend or…a shag?" she asked in a sprightly voice and he turned back to grin at her.

"We'll see!" he laughed before disappearing from the flames and leaving Holly feeling a little giddy about how her night might turn out.

She was back from Rose's by quarter past ten after feigning tiredness and decided to change into her usual clothes for lounging around the house. Dragging another oversized quidditch shirt over her head she reached out for a pair of jogging trousers from a pile of clothes on the floor and a flash of pink beneath them caught her eye. With a cheeky grin she discarded the bottoms and changed into the skimpy black and pink thong he had bought her as a joke; she wasn't sure if he wanted her for sex tonight but she definitely fancied the idea of getting some from him. Sitting comfortably back in the chair again Holly started to read the magazine she had been flipping through earlier and waited for him to appear.

This time he flooed into the flat a little after ten thirty and he stepped out onto her hearth rug with a six pack of butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron. "Drink?" he asked extracting two from the crate he set down on a coffee table.

"Sure," she replied dropping the magazine onto the arm of the suede khaki armchair and accepting the bottle which he opened for her first. He was comfortable and she liked that, especially when he took a seat opposite her on the sofa as if he had visited a thousand times. "So how was your evening with Sal?"

"Just a catch up for a couple of hours really, nothing much to tell! He really promotes marriage though!" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Just that…well…half past ten?" he whined, "What kind of time is that to go home? There was a time when we'd have been out until the wee hours but I suppose those days are over now huh?"

"Well you're still out!" she laughed.

"Yeah," he grinned, "but from the moment he suggested going out I knew he'd be off to bed by this time so I thought…well…it'd be good to…catch up with my…new friend! You know…because I knew you'd be alone when Sal went home to Rose and I didn't want you to be lonely," he explained with a serious face.

"Well aren't you the gentleman," she replied, "but I do have other friends you know!"

"Friends like me?" he asked cockily.

"A few!" she answered with a sly grin. "But it was nice of you to think of me being lonely," she continued confidently as she stood up to get some ice for the butterbeers which would grow warm in front of the fire.

When she stood up and turned away from him he noticed how little she was wearing and grinned as he caught a glimpse of the pink fluffy thong beneath her shirt. With a little chuckle he looked at her warily and said, "What were you hoping for?"

As she turned back to look at him he grinned cockily and she replied, "The same thing you were!"

"And how do you know I wasn't just looking for some intellectual conversation?" he asked trying to look sincere.

"Because…" she returned abandoning the ice and walking back over to the sofa where he sat, "…it's almost eleven o clock," she continued leaning over him and placing her hands on the cushions behind him, "so that...makes this...a booty call!" she finished leaning her head close to his so her hair fell on either side of his face. "If you just wanted a catch up, you'd have called at a decent hour!" she added placing her lips almost against his and hearing him breath deeply; his eyes closed and she heard him drink her in with a deep breath so she dropped her knees to the couch, one on either side of his thighs, and sat astride him. James opened his mouth to her but she held back as his hands started to slide slowly up her thighs and beneath the shirt she wore, heading purposefully towards her large breasts.

"But it feels like I'm just using you," he whispered pausing his hand movements while she slowly started to grind herself against his groin.

"So?" she breathed back feeling him begin to stiffen beneath her. "We're using each other," she added seductively as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Don't analyse it James; just do it," she finished before crushing her lips against his and feeling him respond to her with equal vigour. He made no more protests and the now excited Potter let his hands travel swiftly to her breasts which he took in each hand with a moan that was echoed by Holly when his fingers found her nipples. She had been aroused before his arrival just at the thought and as she started to rub herself against his ever hardening penis she felt herself begin to peak. He lifted the shirt from her body and she pulled his head into her ample cleavage as she moved more swiftly against him and then cried out loudly.

"You don't even need me!" James laughed when she finally relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Well…I suppose not," she replied huskily while biting her lip and lifting one eyebrow. "But…it's more fun if you are here," she added leaning in to kiss him and biting his bottom lip between her teeth. When she pulled away Holly looked purposefully at James and while one hand twined around his neck the other started to unbutton his jeans allowing his erection to pop out of them and make her eyes sparkle. He continued caressing her body with his lips and fingers until she moved back enough for him to wiggle his trousers further down. He helped her push them down and remove them and then hastily removed his shirt before reaching out to touch the flimsy bit of material which was still around her body. He was about to speak but she put a finger to his lip and in one swift movement ripped the furry thong from her crotch and discarded it on the floor beside them.

James watched the gleam in her eye and grinned at her before changing his face to one of contentment and excitement when she fell onto him so he was thrust deep inside of her. She flung her head back and he ran his fingers over her luscious body while she started to move above him; then he grabbed her bottom and pulled it against him so he was deeper inside with each movement. They both moaned and gasped as their movements picked up speed and James felt himself getting closer and closer to release. When he could hold it no longer he slammed her body against his making a guttural cry and wrapped his arms around her back so she could not move away as he revelled in the feeling which had washed over his body. Her head was flung back again when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her but as his fingers slid against her body again she brought it back and stared down at him with sparkling eyes. She grinned down at the mesmerised man who leant up to kiss her tenderly on the lips gently pushing his tongue into her mouth and feeling her slight shock before she returned it. He brushed long dark curls from her face and stared at it when they pulled apart as his breathing began to regulate.

He eventually let her go and she pushed herself up off the sofa and then reached out for the quidditch shirt she had worn. While she dragged it over her head James sought out and put on his jeans and Holly made to head for the bedroom to find more clothes. However as she walked away from the couch James caught her hand and the confused girl stopped to look at him. Without any words he tugged on her arm gently and motioned for her to sit beside him on the couch. As she sat down he moved himself back against the cushions and pulled her with him as he laid down and curled his body around hers. He breathed in her ear as he slid one hand beneath her shirt to rest on the curve of her waist and then he whispered, "Is this allowed?"

"Hmm?" she replied enjoying the intimacy but wondering what he meant.

"A booty call," he chuckled turning her onto her back so he could gaze at her face, "is it just sex or can we do this?" he finished dropping another gentle kiss on her lips.

"James Potter," she grinned up at him, "I never thought you would want to do anything like this after sex but a booty call can be anything you want it…or need it to be! With no strings!" she chuckled.

"Good," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her again and turning her gently onto her side as they pulled apart so he could curl back up behind her. He stroked her neck tenderly as he drifted off to sleep peacefully and satisfied in front of the dying fire.

He awoke to darkness and felt Holly's close warm body breathing beside him; his arm was still draped over her waist and for a moment he held himself there and listened to her rhythmic breathing. The fire had gone out so he knew it must be the early hours of the morning and he tried reluctantly to get up. Holly stirred when he did so and her eyes fluttered open as she rolled onto her back, "I should go," he whispered propping himself on one elbow, "go to bed and sleep, I'll see you…soon."

"Hmm…" she whispered stretching and then sitting up on the sofa so he could move from behind her. She stood up too and turned to give him a quick peck on the lips before he apparated out but he turned it into a deeper kiss drawing her against him with one arm and sliding the other to her waist. He was surprisingly tender again and she blinked at him rapidly when he pulled away.

"Floo me," he said determinedly before he turned on the spot and disappeared from her living room leaving her feeling a little stunned again at his farewell.

Their secret rendezvous continued for a couple of months after that; not always initiated by James, who had insisted that Holly call on him too, and they were both having lots of fun. She didn't know if he met up with any other girls when he was out or not but she never heard any gossip from his cousins or workmates to say either way. Holly was enjoying herself but trying hard not to fall for the man who was not ready to commit to anybody; though the tenderness he displayed with her after sex had made that increasingly more difficult as time went on. He was so different to how she had ever imagined him to be but knew she would be the one most heartbroken when their trysts came to an end, even though she knew it wasn't love.

Their liaisons were usually late at night, after a long day at work or a drink with their friends and were always more of a booty call than a cosy chat, though they did talk afterwards sometimes. On occasion they made it to the bedroom but neither of them ever stayed the night; they never left straight after sex but were always in their own beds by daybreak, even if they fell asleep with one another. They saw each other two or three times a week and Holly was amazed that it had gone on for so long; initially part of the reason she had suggested the whole fuck buddy thing was because she had imagined they would meet sporadically for a month or so at the most and she would have some fun memories to keep.

Her head told her she should end it before it went on for much longer; James did not want a relationship but one day she did and while he was in her life she knew she would not look for anyone else. However the teenage girl who had swooned over James Potter in their Hogwarts days kept saying that one more time wouldn't hurt and her heart kept listening to it. So here she was, a few months down the line, unfolding a piece of parchment sent as a departmental memo which had James' messy scrawl on it. Glancing at the brief note she began to read and then sighed when she realised what it meant.

_Holly,_

_Can we meet tonight? We need to talk. Yours at 9:30?_

_James._

She knew he had obviously come to the conclusion she had thought was coming for a while and though she had made herself always be prepared for it her heart still felt heavy at the prospect. She knew she would miss him but she also knew it was for the best. Scribbling a quick yes on a fresh memo parchment Holly enchanted it to return to James and then set about finishing the mountain of parchment work she had to sort and file before the end of the day.

She was tidying up magazines on the coffee table when he flooed into her home and didn't hear the whooshing sound due to the music she was listening to on the radio. James smiled when he saw her thin body jiggling about to the tune as she sorted the glossys into separate piles. Creeping forwards he pounced on her from behind making her scream as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back against him with a wicked laugh. "You made me jump," she shrieked, surprised at his entrance after the tone of his memo.

"That was the general idea!" he chuckled nibbling on her neck which he couldn't resist; it was totally unexpected but as always she felt instantly aroused by him. Turning around she held a hand out to him and led him straight to the bedroom where she had not expected to end up at all and he followed without question. She turned to kiss him after closing the door and he returned it vigorously turning her in the direction of the bed as he did so and pushing her down onto it. It was furious, as usual, but gradually they had developed more passion and this time seemed more heightened than ever before. As always he took his time to arouse and pleasure her before diving in and bringing himself to ecstasy; then they curled up beneath the covers of her bed naked and sated. He held her close as he always did, kissing and caressing her neck and shoulders tenderly while she stroked his hand and listened to his gentle breathing.

They lay motionless for a while but eventually Holly had to speak and she asked the question she had been thinking about all day long, "You said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah," James replied propping himself up and rolling her onto her back so he could see her face, "listen."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she chuckled trying to make light of the situation; as there wasn't officially anything to break up and she didn't want to make it seem like a big deal.

"Can you break up with a fuck buddy?" he quizzed with a look of curiosity.

"Well…" Holly mused pretending to think hard as she pulled herself into a sitting position, "…technically I don't suppose you can. I guess you just stop having sex and stay buddies hopefully! It's inevitable really; the whole idea is that it doesn't last forever; one person is bound to find a partner eventually!" She twinkled her eyes at him and he laughed raucously.

"You have a bloke's logic Holly Weston! How you haven't been snapped up I'll never know! Fit body, fantastic shag and a man's ideals! What more could fellow ask for?" she smiled at his comment and tried not to blush.

"So go on, you were breaking up with me!"

"No…" he laughed, "I…well this whole fuck buddy thing; I mean I'm loving it at the moment, sex with no strings and all, but like you said if one of us meets someone then the sex will have to end, which will be disappointing of course, but hopefully we will stay buddies!" he added.

"Of course," she reiterated in a comical tone.

"Well it's just that…"

"Have you met someone?" Holly asked trying her hardest to sound like a gossipy best friend and hide her disappointment.

"Are you kidding?" he guffawed, "Between working and shagging you I haven't had time to meet anyone! I was actually thinking more about you meeting someone-"

"Me?" she interrupted sounding as if the idea was completely absurd.

"Yeah," he replied, "the thing is…Beerney's sending me out on assignment and as always I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't want to leave here thinking you might…well…I don't know; I've never been a fuck buddy before and I don't want you to feel any…I mean this…" he gestured at the fact that they were naked in her bed together, "…it's just a bit of fun right?" he asked but she detected a hint of something in his voice which said it had always been a little bit more than that.

"Yeah," she replied brightly while trying to pass him the same message, "that's all it was ever meant to be."

"So…if you meet anyone while I'm away then…I don't want you to hang around for…for me."

"I get it James," she smiled softly, "you don't need to spell it out so clearly! But if I don't meet anybody, will you still be my buddy?"

"I'll always be your buddy!" he replied with a cheeky smile. "And any kind you want me to be; that's the whole point isn't it? While we're single we can…fuck and when we're not then we're…buddies?"

"That's my understanding!" Holly laughed laying back on the bed and watching as James leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"So when do you go?" Holly asked an hour later when he was curled up around her from behind, a position they always liked to lay in and one she realised she was going to miss. They had actually barely spoken since reaching their understanding but Holly had had to broach the subject eventually.

"In a couple of days," he answered, "but I'll be pretty busy with family and stuff so I probably won't catch you again before I go; that's why I came tonight, you're actually the first person I told!"

"How come?"

"Well as soon as I tell Mum I'm going she practically attaches herself to me and I wanted one last night with my buddy first!" he laughed.

"So…" she said demurely turning over to face him. "One more for the road?" she asked in a suggestive tone, "Might as well give you a good send off!"

He chuckled loudly before rolling his toned body on top of hers, smothering the laughing girl completely and showing her for one last time what he could do to her that she now wasn't sure any other man would ever quite live up to.

As always he left in the early hours of the morning; they had fallen asleep together still in bed but he urged her to stay sleeping. He left with a lingering kiss in which she detected some yearning. "James," she whispered when he stood up.

"Hmm?"

"Contact me when you get back; you know in case you need a buddy and I haven't found a new one yet! My floo will always be open to you!"

He chuckled quietly and walked over to her side of the bed kneeling down so he was close beside her, "That's good to know," he murmured leaning in to give her one more tender kiss in which, again, she felt some poignancy. He turned and left then; apparating away from her bedside and leaving her feeling a little confused. Though Holly had tried her hardest to stop it happening she knew she had developed some kind of feeling for James and she was also sure that she had read something in his kisses. The teenage girl inside of her was making herself heard again and begging her to wait for him to return. If he came back and wanted to see her then maybe she had been right about his feelings and if he didn't then she had lost nothing really; they had only ever meant to be friends. It was a risk, she knew, but one more time couldn't hurt.

Two months later Holly was sleeping peacefully in the king size bed she had not shared with anyone since James had left. No one else had matched up to him and though she still knew it was a risk she couldn't help but wait and see if there was something hiding behind their sexual relationship. She had bided her time for the last several weeks in the usual way, missing her liaisons with the handsome oldest Potter boy, but keeping herself occupied. Although she worked in the same department she had no idea when he would return and could do nothing other than wait until he did and see if he contacted her. She would lay awake at night and think of him, wondering if he was thinking of her. Did he miss their clandestine meetings? Did he miss her? She chided herself for doing it knowing it was dangerous to fall for him as she would be disappointed and heartbroken eventually; but, that teenage voice was still calling and she kept on listening to it.

This particular night she had been asleep for a couple of hours when a tapping sound roused her; she woke up and blinked slowly as she tried to determine where the noise was coming from. Following it with her eyes Holly noticed a small owl rattling the window and she stumbled blearily towards it wondering who would want her at this hour. She let the bird in and it dropped a small parchment into her hand and then fluttered around, obviously waiting for a response. There was nothing on the outside and in the darkness she screwed up her eyes to see a hastily scribbled note which made her stomach flip a little. _Hi 'Buddy'_ it began.

_I've just got back off assignment and wondered if I might drop in on you? I'll understand if you're busy or can't be my buddy anymore!_

_Love James._

She smiled as she took it in and then hastily scribbled a reply on the back.

_James_

_I told you my floo would always be open to you; find me in bed!_

_Love Holly._

With a grin she rolled it back up and handed it to the owl who took off out of the window into the night leaving her to smile shyly at herself. It had been worth waiting to find out and if it didn't go on for much longer at least she could make a few more memories to keep for herself. She quickly removed the thin top and shorts she had been sleeping in and then slid back into the bed completely naked wearing only a smile; she was going to get lucky in the next hour!

Holly heard the whooshing of the floo as he arrived but remained in bed listening to his footsteps padding across her living room to where she was. Without a word he lifted up the covers on the bed and slid his newly naked body in beside the lithe one that already occupied it; then he ran his hand along the curve of her waist. "Mmmm," she whispered as he zoned in on her peachy neck with his lips and began to kiss and caress it gently. His breathing was already ragged as he thought about what he had missed the most in the last few weeks and within seconds he was deeply aroused. Cupping one of the Holly's large breasts in his hand he wrapped his body around her and pushed himself into her when she moved her body back towards him. Within minutes he was ready to come but she pulled herself away from him at the crucial moment and turned him onto his back so she could straddle him and work herself above him, rising and falling while listening to his deep groans which became louder and faster the closer he got to ecstasy. Eventually she cried out with him and then fell onto his heaving body; he wrapped his arms around her naked back and held her tight as close to his body as he could get her.

She smiled as her head lifted away from his and they were enclosed face to face by her long dark hair which fell in waves around them, "Welcome back sexy!" she whispered seductively while gazing down at him.

"Nice welcome!" he returned searching out Holly's lips and locking them with his own for a furious kiss which ended as she moved herself from above him and laid on her side in the bed. James ruffled his hair with his fingers and then turned onto his side to curl up behind her and pulled her body back against his.

"Well what other welcome can I give you when you make a booty call at three am?" she replied putting her arm over his and rubbing it softly.

"At least I sent an owl!" he chuckled nuzzling against her neck again.

"Well thanks for that; being woken up at half past two by an owl makes it much better!"

"Hey, I missed you," he whimpered.

"More like you missed what I can give you!" she joked, "So much so that you called in here before going back to the flat I'm guessing!"

"That's not true!" he replied indignantly.

"What you didn't miss the sex or you did go home first?" she goaded rolling onto her back and looking at his deep delicious brown eyes.

"Well, I didn't go back to the flat first but I didn't just miss the sex," he answered a little coyly.

"Yeah right!" she laughed grabbing hold of his hair with her hands and twining it around her fingers so she could pull his face down to hers for a kiss.

"So now you've had your wicked way you'll be deserting me for the flat then? Use me and abuse me as always!"

"No, I thought I'd at least spend the night," he replied smiling cheekily. "It's only polite seeing as I got here so late!"

"James Potter, since when have you been polite when it comes to shagging?" she guffawed.

"Well," he replied feigning indignance, "if you don't like it when I'm polite I can always change that," he went on rolling his body on top of hers and pinioning her down with his weight. He kissed her neck and shoulders before running his tongue down her body to her breasts where he began to tenderly bite the end of her nipples while holding her arms over her head with his own. She moaned at him for a second but then he took his mouth away and looked at her deviously before starting to tickle her waist.

"James, stop it!" she shrieked trying to wiggle and squirm beneath his body.

"No," he grunted hungrily.

"James!" she squealed again and he stopped to look up at her again.

"I'll stop if you believe that I missed you as well as the sex!" he added slyly and she glared at him wryly.

"I believe you," she retorted putting a pout on her face, "honest!" He glared warily at her for a few minutes but did not move away until she twisted him over with her legs and they lay facing each other in the bed slightly out of breath.

"Honestly I did miss you," he said sincerely lifting his hand up to her cheek.

"Enough to tell everyone about your buddy?" she asked quietly with a playful smile on her lips.

**For those who have not read James and the Hidden Girl this will continue there; for those who have I hope you enjoyed the 'fill the gap' story which I felt I needed to write because I love James and Holly so much!!! Please review; any comments are greatly appreciated!!!**


End file.
